Reconciliation
by surena-13
Summary: Sharon and Andrea reconcile after Andrea has been distant and withdrawn in the weeks leading up to Christmas. For meryl edan for the Secret Sant gift exchange on majorcrimes


Sharon gasped and arched her back, her eyes falling shut without her consent, her hands flying up to tangle in soft blond locks, but Andrea would have none of it, grabbing her wrists and forcing her hands back down against the sheets beside Sharon's head as she continued to suck on the delicate skin of Sharon's throat. Sharon didn't even attempt to break free, simply allowing Andrea to do what she wanted, what they both wanted.

"Andrea," she breathed, the name turning into a soft moan when Andrea's lips brushed over one of her stiff nipples, the gentle touch sending shivers down her spine that settled between her thighs and caused her to roll her hips against Andrea's.

"Let me, please. Just let me," she said, a desperation in her voice that matched the one in her eyes, a desperation that Sharon had heard when Andrea had called her, asking for Sharon to come by as quick as possible. Sharon had gone, leaving Rusty behind to watch some awful horror movie as his security detail stood guard outside her front door. She had barely knocked on Andrea's door when the DDA had yanked it open, pulled her inside, claiming her lips in a frantic kiss as she had guided them towards the bedroom, ridding Sharon of her blouse and bra in the process, their shoes kicked off before they fell on the bed.

"Okay," she whispered in an unnecessary acquiescence, keeping her hands where Andrea had placed them when they were released. Andrea kissed her again, harder, clumsier, with lips bruising, teeth clashing and tongues meeting as she hitched up Sharon's skirt, wrinkling it beyond recognition, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. Sharon was just glad to have this back, to have Andrea back.

With the way Andrea had been distant these past few weeks, only giving short evading answers when Sharon had inquired as to what was wrong and after Andrea had declined Sharon's invitation to spend Christmas with her and Rusty, she had been afraid that she was losing Andrea, that she had somehow inadvertently hurt her and had caused irreparable harm to their relationship. Her call earlier this evening had been an enormous relief.

She was however still worried about Andrea. There was a startling lack of Christmas decorations in her house which was odd considering Andrea loved any occasion to celebrate any kind of festivity. And she looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, the lines on her face appeared more prominent and she felt as if she had lost weight. Sharon still wanted to know what was going on with the blonde, but at least the light that had been absent from Andrea's eyes was back and she looked at Sharon again as if she loved her, not as if she were barely acknowledging her.

She whimpered when Andrea sank her teeth in bottom lip and gently pulled as she worked her skillful fingers against the thin fabric of Sharon's thong, teasing her. Sharon threw her head back and curled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms, lifting her hips when Andrea hooked her fingers in the waistband of her thong and pulled it down her legs, caressing the inside of her thighs when she had thrown the flimsy piece of fabric over her shoulder.

"Oh God," she muttered, her need to be touched, to feel Andrea's fingers inside her suddenly overwhelming. She had been envisioning all sort of awful scenarios when Andrea's behavior had changed and they had all ended with the two of them breaking up, but now, the way Andrea was touching her, kissing her, this was far from breaking up, this was the blonde showing her that she loved her.

"Ssh, don't talk, don't think. Enjoy," Andrea murmured against her throat as her fingers softly pressed against her folds, her free hand palming a breast. Sharon's hips raised up off the bed and she reveled in the added pressure, in the gentle friction of Andrea's jeans against her legs.

Andrea's lips ghosted over her throat, her collarbone and then her chest until her breath washed over Sharon's nipple before the tip of her tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh as two of her fingers briefly dipped inside Sharon. She grabbed Andrea's shoulders as a tether to her sanity and this time, Andrea let her touch her, allowed her to dig her nails into her skin while Andrea agonizingly slowly circled her clit and lightly scraped her teeth over her nipple.

Sharon moaned, unable to form a more coherent sound. Andrea slid two fingers inside her, all the way to the knuckle, and Sharon had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. She knew she wasn't going to last long. She been turned on the second Andrea had kissed her, she had been keyed up about the whole thing for a few weeks and with Andrea's expert touch, it wasn't going to take long before she reached her climax, but that didn't matter. She just needed to give Andrea what she wanted, what they both wanted.

She muttered an incomprehensible plea, attempting to spur Andrea on who in response squeezed her breast harder, sucked on her nipple, pressed her palm against Sharon's clit. Andrea had always had a talent for finding her weak spots, knowing where to kiss her to make her knees buckle, where to touch to make her shiver and how to fuck her to make her see spots. It had taken Sharon completely by surprise the first they had slept together and now, months later, she still hadn't gotten used to it. 

She was begging now, her words barely audible. It was like her brain was going a million miles an hour and yet no useful thought seemed to stay with her. It was just Andrea's fingers moving in and out of her and mouth driving her crazy, swiftly pushing her closer to the edge. Everything Andrea did left her gasping for breath, her legs trembling as they pressed against Andrea's hips.

"Come for me," Andrea practically commanded, increasing her rhythm, rubbing her palm against Sharon's clit, her movements almost harsh. They were quick, uncoordinated, but Sharon didn't require perfection. She cried out, Andrea's name falling from her lips as she arched her back, her muscles suddenly unbearably tense as she came, clenching around Andrea's slim fingers, her nails breaking through the blonde's skin.

Andrea muttered soft words to her, words that were lost on Sharon's ears. She only heard her own rapidly beating heart, the deafening roar of her orgasm ripping through her body. She barely felt Andrea extracting her fingers, barely noticed how Andrea started to trace random shapes on her stomach to soothe her, to calm her down. It was until she stopped panting that Sharon started to become aware of her surroundings.

Andrea wrapped an arm around Sharon's waist and placed her head on her chest, her breathing almost as irregular as Sharon's as she whispered a quiet 'thank you'. Sharon closed her eyes briefly, the slight tremor in Andrea's voice not having gone unnoticed while she ran a shaky hand through the blond locks, feeling Andrea's grip on her waist tighten just a little.

"I hate Christmas. It's why I've been so distant lately," Andrea said quietly. Sharon blinked and looked down at her, but didn't say a word. She wanted Andrea to tell her what had been bothering her without any encouragement. "My mother died on Christmas day when I was young. It took away any festive thoughts I had about the Holidays. My dad and I, instead of celebrating Christmas, we did something else every year, something completely different, something that made us happy. But this year, my father died."

Sharon's breath hitched and she wrapped an arm around Andrea's shoulders holding her close. She had known about Andrea's father dying before they had become a couple, but she hadn't known the full story. It was always awful to lose a family member, it was worse when it happened during a time when everybody was celebrating. She couldn't imagine how hard it most have been for Andrea.

"I know that the first Christmas after a death is never easy, but my dad, he helped me cope. He helped me remember all the good things about my mother. It was just hard this year, having him not here." Andrea paused, her voice trembling a little and Sharon felt her heart breaking just a little. No one should have to carry grief all by themselves. "I'm sorry for not telling you and I'm sorry I shut you out. I just needed to get through this one Christmas by myself."

"Oh Andrea," Sharon whispered against Andrea's hair as she felt the DDA's tears roll onto her skin. "If you had told me, I would have given you space. I would have given you whatever you needed, but you didn't have to go through this alone."

"I know. I just…I don't know. It was hard." She sounded so small, she felt so small in Sharon arms, shaking just a little, overcome by emotions that had been building up for a long time and had found no release. Sharon could only hold her as she cried quietly, her tears hot against Sharon's skin.

"I understand, I do. It's okay," she said soothingly, blinking away her own tears. It pained her to see Andrea so hurt and to know that there wasn't much she could do to help her. All she could do was hold her and give Andrea what she wanted, whatever that was, be it some time alone or to cry on her shoulder. "Can you just promise me one thing? Next time you're dealing with something or when something is wrong, let me know. Don't withdraw from everybody. You don't have to tell me everything, but I want to know. I care about you. I love you."

"I promise," Andrea replied after a moment of silence as she caressed Sharon's side. Sharon smiled weakly. That was all she could ask for.

"Will you come home with me? I've already cleared away most of my Christmas decorations. We can just have a quiet night in together," she suggested carefully, not entirely sure if Andrea was ready to do something like that again. She hoped so. She had missed Andrea far too much, she wanted to spend time with her, help her get through this. She wanted to hold her and comfort her.

"That sounds nice." Sharon smiled at her response. She knew that given time, Andrea would be alright. It was going to be easy, but Andrea was strong enough and Sharon was willing to help her in anyway possible and then maybe next year she could help Andrea get through Christmas together.


End file.
